


The Whistle Blew

by stoneygirl77



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneygirl77/pseuds/stoneygirl77
Summary: A typical but not so typical Christmas Eve for Jim and Blair.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2019 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Gift Exchange





	The Whistle Blew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PattRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> For Patt Paulos Darrow - Merry Christmas!

A Whistle Blew

“You know Sandburg, I really hate when you do that,” said Jim. 

Head rising slowly from between Jim’s legs. Blair smiled an evil grin and said, “Bull shit you do! You love it and you know it.” 

Jim let out a deep throaty growl to further express his supposed dislike. 

“It just takes so damn long to get it going!” Said Jim.

“Patience is a virtue my great sentinel of Christmas.” Blair giggled and returned to his original place between Jim’s legs. 

“Just hurry up Chief, I’m hungry. I love the end result of what you're doing I just hate that you have to straighten it all out first.”

“Your wish is my command my Sentinel.” Head coming back up to gaze at Jim.

Blair then flipped a switch and Jim smiled once he felt the heat rising against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

“Ohhhhh yeah! Shouted Jim. “That is just perfect buddy! You have done it again! You can get that thing to sit up and purr every time you touch it!

Blair laughed and said, “ that’s me, Mr. Golden touch.”

“Whooo, hooo, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, who hooo that’s a big head of steam. Pull out that caboose, Sandburg, this baby is mine!” Jim shouted as the steam train pulled out of the station between his legs and headed down the track toward the Christmas tree.

“Gheeze Jim, you’d think I gave you a blow job or something,” Blair laughed as he fell back on his own caboose. 

“Chief, I don’t know how you do it, but you are the only one who can get this old small-scale steam train to run every year. It hates me I swear.” 

“All it needs is a bit of stroking and then it starts puffing away for me.” Said Blair with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sandburg, get your ass over here so I can stroke you and make your steam engine puff.” Jim said with a glint in his eye like a horny Santa.

“Thought you were hungry big guy?”

“I am. For you, Chief!” Jim leapt toward Blair and pounced on him pinning him to the floor next to the Christmas tree. 

Jim stopped and looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of his Blair. This is when his sentinel senses were a genuine gift. He could see every hue and tone of those blue eyes. He followed up and out to the most lush lashes now half hooding those blue eyes. He scanned back down the strong and sexy jaw line over to the heated, flushed lips parted and waiting for what might come next. Jim blew a heated breath over those waiting lips but didn’t quite connect. More of a tease by Blair’s grown. Jim growled and smiled. 

Laying before Jim was the feast for his senses. His skin burned for the touch he craved. His eyes scanned every square inch of the victim he’d pinned to the floor. He lowered his mouth to taste the flesh of Blair’s collarbone with a soft lick and listened to the cadence of the precious heartbeat he could not live without speed up under his tongue. Another, more desperate moan came forth from the man under him. Blair was steaming just like the train as it went around and around on the tracks. 

Blair could only speak a whisper and said, “Jim, you’re a dick!”

That whisper and the pheromones pouring from Blair’s hot body brought out the flames that would fire any full-sized steam train. Jim thrust his lips onto Blair’s Adam’s apple and ripped open his new flannel shirt. Jim kissed a line slowly from the Adam’s apple down toward Blair’s pierced left nipple. Then he just hovered over it not touching it.

Blair was insane with passion. Nothing coherent could possibly come from Mr. Chatterbox now. He was only able to elicit moans and groans in need of a fix only Jim could provide. Jim was the cat playing with his prey. Keeping it on the very edge of ecstasy with no end in sight. Blair’s body trembled with anticipation. Jim was enjoying every vibration that traveled from his lover to his own aching heat. However, the sentinel’s endurance was faltering. Soon he would consume his prey. 

At that instant, control left Jim and he latched onto Blair's swollen left nipple and sucked it hard. Blair thrust upward into Jim and screamed, “ Took you long enough you bastard!”

Jim smirked and whispered, “patience is a virtue, Chief.” Then Jim locked on to Blair’s lips so he couldn’t say a word in response.

Passionate kissing turned into a gentle touch of lips after a few minutes. Soon it would pause. Eyes would meet. No words spoken. Just a complete understanding of where this dance would go next. 

Jim and Blair found themselves nude under the Christmas tree touching and caressing. Blair laid out on the floor allowing his lover better access for his pleasure. Jim hovered over Blair and began rocking against his body. Blair positioned and prepared himself for the coupling to come. 

With eyes locked, Jim took Blair. Gently to start and then as the train steamed by again and again they picked up the tempo of their love-making. Just as the whistle on the train blew both of them orgasmed in synch holding each other until the spasms subsided. Jim collapsed to the floor next to Blair with the most incredible smile while looking at Blair. Jim brought Blair up to his chest and caressed him as they both dozed off to the whistle of the train.

Blair woke first with a jolt as Jim’s cellphone shrieked. Confused about why they were on the floor he soon remember their wonderful lovemaking session. Jim sat up right next and lunged for his phone.

With a stern voice Jim answered, “Ellison!”

Blair sat quite literally glued in place from earlier activities as Jim spoke to Simon about the case they’d been working on. 

It was Christmas Eve but the life of a Detective didn’t give a damn about holidays. Blair knew they would be going out, listening to Jim’s side of the conversation with Simon. 

Blair thought, man, there goes another Christmas eve at home. 

By the time Jim hung up, Blair was already headed into the shower. Jim soon followed rattling off how they be spending their Christmas Eve. 

It was a case that they’d been working on and Simon said they now had the location of Zane Quattro. Both Jim and Blair were thrilled about the developments just not the timing. They quickly showered, dressed and were out the door in record time, especially for Sandburg. 

Simon met them about half a mile from the scene to update them on the Quattro situation.

As Jim and Blair exited the truck a train whistle blew in the distance and Blair and Jim both stopped and looked at each other. Then Jim smiled while Blair broke out in a laugh. 

“Bring back memories Jim?” Blair wiggles his eyebrows at Jim.

“Shut up smart ass.” Jim with a stern voice and a smirk.

“I’ll show you how smart my ass can be when we get home.” Blair jogged ahead to get out of reach of a smack he knew might be coming.

Jim shook his head and caught up with Blair about to smack his head when he noticed Simon’s stern look.

“Ahem, gentlemen. Thank you for joining me here”, Simon said in an annoyed voice.

“Sorry, sir. We were just discussing something from earlier,” Jim said tossing a look over to Blair. 

“Whatever,” Simon stated while rolling his eyes. “Your buddy Quattro decided to hit a local bar tonight. He drank himself stupid and tried to drive back to his hiding place. Let’s just say he isn’t hiding anymore. He proceeded to take out a telephone pole and then got out of his car and started walking. Local foot patrol recognized him and followed him to the address I gave you on the phone, Jim. Dispatch called me and here we all are on Christmas Eve standing on a street corner instead of being warm at home in our Christmas boxers. Let’s go pick this dumb ass up and go home.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Quattro must have gotten into the holiday spirit and went careless. Lucky us.” Jim then turned to head back to the truck with Blair close behind. Quattro had a particular liking for young boys for entertainment. Blair was set to pose as his next potential victim. Jim was less than happy about that idea. Taking him down would make life a lot kinder in Cascade and safer for Blair. 

Blair could tell Jim was very tense as they drove over to the rooming house Quattro was hiding out in. Jim had often said he wanted to tear Quattro from limb to limb because of the sick things he did to his young victims. When Blair offered to go undercover Jim just about put a skylight in Simon’s office ceiling. Jim found it difficult to stop going all protector on Blair but knew that Detective Sandburg had the final say. Jim also relented that Blair would be perfect for the job and that only pissed him off more. He finally agreed, reluctantly, to the plan. 

Blair glanced over at Jim and watched his strong jaw flex in tension. Jim caught him and reached down to grab Blair’s hand. 

“Don’t worry Sandburg, I’ll try not to rip him apart.” 

“If you do just make sure I’m there to back you up. This guy is a piece of garbage.” Blair said while squeezing Jim’s hand. 

“Yeah, he sure is. Not to mention if this ends here tonight, you don’t have to play cat and mouse with him on Monday. I’d kill him if he hurt you in any way.” Jim swallowed hard.

“I know you would but we have to stop him and he likes my type,” Blair said with a nervous smile.

“So do I Chief, but I’d never hurt you.” Jim said as they pulled up to the rooming house.

“I know you never would. I love you, Jim.” 

Jim gazed into Blair’s beautiful blue eyes and simply stared for a couple of seconds. Jim released Blair’s hand after rubbing his thumb over the top of it. Jim never said a word.

Both of them exited the truck and headed to Simon’s car.

They were half way to Simon when a flash came from the left of them. It was dark and things happened so quickly that it all seemed surreal. Jim caught the sound of an engine and could see that Quattro was behind the wheel of a truck that was now bearing down on he and Blair.

Blair had been a few steps behind Jim. That put him in direct line to take the full brunt of a hit. Jim could hear Blair’s heart beat speed up. His guide was in dire danger. The last thing Jim saw as he acted was Blair looking up and turning to see the truck about to crush him. 

Blair was following Jim with his head a bit down. Simon was just ahead of them waiting. Blair was feeling a bit sad that Jim hadn’t returned an ‘I love you too’ but that was how Jim worked. Still keeping his Ellison feelings hidden. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was so dark in that area Blair wasn’t sure what was happening but his gut told him it wasn’t something good. He turned around just in time to see a truck headed straight for him. 

Blair felt a hit. His body flew sideways to the left. He’d been hit hard. His legs were above his head as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Then he came down hard on his left side with his head smashing into the pavement. His ears rung as tires screeched by him. He found himself dizzy and closed his eyes. Maybe that would slow down the spinning head. When he opened his eyes again he couldn’t believe the horror before him.

Flames were shooting up into the night sky. Now everything that was dark just seconds ago was fully illuminated. The sight he saw caused a scream to erupt from his mouth. The pain of which nearly crushed him worse than any truck.

There lying covered in blood was, Jim. His head had a huge gash and his left arm lay twisted in an unnatural position. His eyes were closed and his hips turned in a different position than his upper body. Panic flooded Blair as he realized that Jim had pushed him out of the path of the truck and taken the hit himself. 

“Noooooooooo!” Screamed Blair as he crawled over to Jim. He was met by Simon at nearly the same instant. Simon began a quick scan of Jim for signs of life. Time seemed to go incredibly slow as Blair grabbed for Jim’s chest in sheer terror. Simon took his hand first and said, “Sandburg, he’s alive! Just stay with him and don’t move him.”

Blair looked into Simon’s eyes and could see that he was telling him the truth. Jim was still here. Blair dropped his head down onto the hard pavement with his hand now on Jim’s chest. 

“Thank God, thank God, Jim.” Blair whispered into the pavement. 

Slowly Blair became more aware of what had happened. He sat up next to Jim taking in the scene around him. Quattro had gotten another vehicle and nearly run them both over. Apparently, being so drunk he’d lost control and hit another telephone pole. This caused the truck to explode on impact with flames consuming the truck and Quattro. It was over for him but now what about Jim? Panic welled again in Blair as paramedics rushed over to he and Jim with Simon close by. 

A paramedic came over to him and Blair just begged for them to take care of Jim. 

“Look, man, I’m ok. Really, just take car of Jim! The truck hit him hard not me. I’m just bruised up a bit from Jim saving my life. Don’t worry about me,” Blair said. 

Simon knelt next to Blair and said, “Jim is being taken care of, Blair. Don’t worry. We just need to get you checked out too. You took one Hell of a hit from Jim. Remember, he played football. You Sandburg, were the tackle. Just want to make sure you’re ok too. That’s an order Detective!”

Blair took a deep breath and shook his head yes at Simon and said, “yes sir.” He then smiled at Simon as he stepped away to let the paramedic work on him. 

Work on Jim was quick and meticulous. He was placed on a backboard, head strapped down, neck collared, arm splinted and an IV line placed. Both legs were immobilized more as a precaution because there weren’t any obvious breaks. However, x-rays would be needed to confirm no breaks. 

Blair demanded to go with Jim in the ambulance and refused a backboard and cervical neck support insisting he was just sore. He wanted to be right next to Jim, not strapped to a board. Both of them were loaded in the ambulance and rushed to the hospital with a personal escort from Simon. 

Jim awoke with a splitting headache not daring to open his eyes. What the Hell was wrong? His body hurt so much. Maybe he was just getting old now. Sandburg was wearing him out with their active sex life. After all, he was over 40 now. Blair was always up for a romp in the hay morning, noon and night. Even middle of the night. Damn kid.

His mouth tasted like it was filled with cotton. His throat was so dry. He should get up and get a drink of water. That would help.

Suddenly, a scent got his attention. Hospital smell? Wait what? Was he in a hospital? A familiar deodorant or body wash?

Hearing came online next. Soft beeping. Muffled voices. Footsteps in a hallway. Sandburg’s heartbeat? Wait, wait, something happened. 

Sandburg, it was about Sandburg, right? Oh my God! Blair was hit by a truck! Quattro! He ran over Blair! 

Panic filled every part of Jim’s soul. Hospital! Blair! Truck! Was Blair killed? No, heartbeat is there. Just as Jim was about to scream he felt something. His hand was being held and rubbed. Someone was comforting him. The touch was loving and familiar. 

Jim opened his eyes just in time to see Blair leaning over him just about to place a gentle kiss on his lips. It was there. The kiss was so loving. The kiss held warm and lingering for a few wondrous seconds. Then a drop of water hit his cheek. A tear. Blair’s tear. Then Jim remembered being hit by the truck as he pushed Blair out-of-the-way to safety.

Then their eyes met. 

Jim smiled. 

Blair gasped!

Blair shot up and shouted, “Jim!”

Jim softly said, “Blair, I love you. I should have said that in the truck earlier.”

Blair was speechless. More tears followed the first. Blair leaned over and gave Jim a hug that felt as though their bodies joined into one. They melted into each other even though Jim could only hug with one arm. That hug lasted until Blair was finally able to find some words. 

“Jim Ellison, I love you! You are my hero. I also want to thank you for saving my life. Don’t you ever jump in front of a truck like that again! Next time, you get to stay in the truck! You hear me?”

Jim let out a laugh and it hurt like the devil. “Chief, I’d give up my life to protect you. It just comes with the territory buddy. When I saw that truck coming for you, I just knew it would kill you. The truck towered over you. I’m taller and I had to do something. I’d rather die than live without you.”

“Just keep in mind that works both ways. I can’t live without you either. How about we promise to live for each other ok?” Blair said dropping on Jim’s lips for another kiss. 

The kiss broke. “ Always,” said Jim.

“So, I guess it’s another Christmas in the hospital for us?” Blair said.

Jim tilted his head, shrugged his shoulders smiled a bit crooked and said, “Yup, guess so Chief, guess so. Merry Christmas buddy!”

“Ugh! Merry Christmas, Jim.” Blair said with a glowing smile. 

Off in the distance a train whistle blew.


End file.
